Finally Falling
by april upside down
Summary: AU High School Fic! "High school either brings out the real you, or makes you who you are.  I'm disappointed to say that I don't know which yet." Clato & Glarvel!  Rating may change later . . . Special thanks to agyspyspirit!
1. Introduction

**Hey everyone! Welcome to my new story, Finally Falling! YAY! I'm writing this for agypsyspirit, AKA, Lexi, an amazing person on tumblr. So yeah [:**

**Disclaimer: I basically own nothing here, the story idea belongs to Lexi and the characters belong to the amazing Suzanne Collins. I only own select plot twists.**

* * *

><p>It was the summer before eighth grade, which was the last time we could all be considered friends. Sadly, since then, things have changed for the worst. High school either brings out the real you, or makes you who you are. I'm disappointed to say that I don't know which yet.<p>

"I don't want this summer to end!" Glimmer announced, staring longingly at the setting sun, as if she could make it stay a little while longer. I wish she could have.

Clove and I exchanged looks sharing secret smiles.

"None of us do, Glimmer," Marvel said softly, gesturing to Clove and I.

"Except maybe Cato," Clove teased and I stuck out my tongue. She knew perfectly well that I hated school.

I sighed a little, "What do you think it's going to be like? High school?"

"School will get harder," Glimmer offered. This was a joke between us, Glimmer often stating the obvious.

Marvel made a face, "Popularity will suddenly be important." Same old Marvel, always anti-popularity.

I turned to Clove and she gave me her serious look. "We're going to lose ourselves."

Glimmer knitted her eyebrows together, "What?"

"We're going to lose ourselves. My sister, Cassia, went into high school being best friends with Rye Mellark. She hasn't spoken to him since," Clove repeated.

A look of panic flashed across Marvel's face, "That isn't going to happen to us, right Cato?"

"Of course not," I assured the friends, "We've been best friends since grade school. You think high school will change that?"

Clove shrugged, "It could."

"Don't be so negative, Clove!" Glimmer reprimanded the tiny brunette.

I looked out silently as the last traces of the sun began to disappear, "We should go Clove."

The four of us stood up and walked, shoulder to shoulder in the same order we always did, Glimmer, Marvel, Me and Clove, off Glimmer's dock. Glimmer and Marvel lived in an elite neighborhood on Gardner Pond (which wasn't really a pond, it was a lake . . .) and Clove and I lived in a gated community a few blocks down the road. We all lived in the same small town of Panem, Maine and we all went to PHS (Panem High School).

"Night guys!" Glimmer waved, and Marvel smiled and nodded as Clove and I got onto our bikes and began to pedal away.

I sighed, and Clove stared questioningly at me. "I just wish I could drive," I elaborated. Clove giggled and pedaled faster. Soon, the trip became a race to see who could get to the gates fastest.

As we skidded to a stop, we were greeted by Haymitch Abernathy, one of our favorite security guards. He was a known drunk on the weekends, and usually only worked select weekdays.

"Miss Belanger, Mister Hargrove," Haymitch nodded as he opened the gates for us, "Try not to run over innocent pedestrians."

Clove snickered, "We'll try Haymitch."

"That's Officer Abernathy to you!" Haymitch called after us, teasingly. We didn't look back.

As the two of us pulled up to Clove's house, I parked my bike in her driveway momentarily and walked her to the door.

Before she let herself in she turned to me a smiled.

"Happy birthday, Clove," I grinned.

She laughed, "Thanks, Cato."

"No problem," I kissed her cheek quickly and smirked at her.

Her face flushed light pink before she walked into her house and I went to my bike again.

I wish I could say that everything stayed the way it was that last day in August. I wish I could say that Glimmer, Marvel, Clove and I remained best friends throughout high school. I wish I could say that Clove was, for once, wrong, and that high school didn't change us.

I wish I could, but I can't.

Freshman year was okay. The group didn't have many classes together. Marvel joined track, Glimmer joined cheer, I joined football and Clove was just Clove. We didn't sit together at lunch anymore, and our weekly trips to one of our favorite restaurants, The Hob, became less frequent.

The next summer, Clove's mom died, and we were temporarily brought together again. But once school started back up, she went all psycho crazy on us. Marvel became an intimidating popular. Glimmer was the queen bee and a known diva. I admit, even I became someone who I didn't recognize, an arrogant jock with massive anger issues.

Now its senior year and none of us talk anymore. We shrug off each other's names, and the only times we remember the days where we were in fact best friends, are in dreams.

Marvel's new friends are Peeta Mellark and Finnick Odair, while Glimmer's are Johanna Mason and Katniss Everdeen. Clove is often spotted with Ember Tatnum, a tiny red haired girl with foxlike features, this girl we often called Foxface when we still hung out. Myself, I'm kind of a loner, aside from being good friends with my fellow football players, Gale Hawthorne and Thresh Oher.

I still long for the friendship I shared with Glimmer, Marvel and Clove.

And even more so, I long for the more than a friendship I shared with Clove alone.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you all liked it! Lexi, especially! Keep in mind that this is only the first chapter, and sort of played the role of an introduction. Next chapter is when things begin to get dramatic.<strong>

**Review?**

**~~~April [:**


	2. Definetly Sick

**Wow . . . That's really all I can say right now. I just want to say thanks to everyone who followed me/my story. It really means a lot. These people would be: NGR 1d, xOShattered –XoX- TsunexO, merbear 416, why. yes. Imagleek 118, delicate as a flower, ooh maemae, pink-whiteroses, undertheimpression, wonderstruckflightrisk, EnchantedDaydream, Ten Faced Matryoskha, xMarvelousMarvelx, Rebekah Kat Diggory, ScarletandGold 13, TwilightCharmedFaie, sunsetsam, babyhaute, codenamehawkeye, whathappenedtotruelove, The Jade Empress, Don't Mess With The Best 365, lolmumyoulol, knitchick 330, missdramakween, just. Be. Happy. , alpha 2011, 0. o. Miki-Chan .o .0, chocoloco 7100, numbah 435 spiritsong, blue ocelot, missfeverent, hearts – n- love, E. Nosidame, Liveera, TopHat 10792 and Tapdatas Lightwood! That's 37 people! Thank you sooo much everyone! Forreals, I woke up and I had 16 (!) emails that were ALL story alerts, story favorites, author alerts, author favorites, and reviews! You guys are the best [:**

* * *

><p>"CATO! GET YOUR MOTHERMOCKING BEHIND OUT OF BED BEFORE I KICK IT OUT!"<p>

This is how I was woken up.

This is also how I knew that today wasn't going to be a good day.

"CAAAATOOOO!"

I groaned and rolled over, shoving my face under my pillow.

"SHUT YOUR MOTHERMOCKING MOUTH CATRINA!"

Another reason today wouldn't be a good day.

Catrina had just awoken me from one of the best dreams I've had in a long while.

It was about her.

_Clove._

And I really thought I was done dreaming about her.

But noooo.

She just _had_ to show up in my dreams with her flowing hair and her beautiful eyes and-

Ahem.

"CAAAATOOOO!"

I decided to fall back asleep. However, the action is pointless, for I don't dream of Clove again.

Needless to say, after everything that happened at my house this morning, I was a little late to school.

Okay, I missed all of first period.

But it was world history, so how important is it. I mean really.

I did get there in time for all of second period science though.

Reason number three that today isn't going to be a good day. Dissection day. Yippee.

But I am partnered with Clove, so maybe that will balance it out.

"Hey Clover," I smirked walking over to her at our lab station.

She shot me a glare, and at that point I noticed that she wasn't her usual self. Well, she just isn't the girl I used to know, since she traded her keds for combat boots, her sunglasses for red hair streaks and her coffee cups for a pocket knife. But she's off, even for the new Clove.

Her face was pallid and tired. Her green eyes, which were usually bright, seemed dull and there were huge, dark bags under them. Her hair, which was usually down, was pulled back messily and out of her face.

I pressed the back of my hand to her forehead and she shrugged away, but not before I could feel that she was burning up.

"Are you okay?" I asked seriously.

"I'm fine," She snarled, "Let's just cut this frog open." With that, she stomped over to where the dead frog lay on a plate.

I coughed slightly, "We need knives."

"Right," She glared, turning on her heels and beginning to stomp in the other direction. Before she could get too far, she stopped, closed her eyes and fell over.

I literally dove to be able to catch her head before it smacked the ground. Carefully laying her head down, I went around her and picked her up bridal style, carrying her over to the teacher.

"Uh, Mrs. Medendorp, Clove passed out. I think she's sick," I said awkwardly, as our teacher leaned over her.

She nodded, "You live in the same neighborhood, right?" I nodded. "Right, then would you be a dear and take her home. I'll call the office and excuse both of you from the rest of your classes."

I blinked, "Uh, yeah sure, I can do that."

"You're a good friend to Clove, Cato," She patted my shoulder as I walked out of the room.

I carried her out the door and to my car, feeling the intense heat of everyone staring at me through windows.

Driving out of the parking lot with the unconscious Clove seated beside me, Mrs. Medendorp's words repeated in my head. Was I a good friend to Clove? The answer of course, was no. I had abandoned her in her time of need. I had betrayed her. I had lied to her. Thinking even more about it, I realized I had humiliated her in front of everyone. Not me alone, of course, but the people I hung out with. Thresh had always had something against Clove, probably wanted to see her dead. Thresh came up with hurtful rumors about Clove, which I had helped spread. And it wasn't just me! Glimmer and Marvel had become popular too. They both went along with the rumors, as well.

I looked over at the unconscious girl. "I'm sorry, Clove," I whispered, "So, so sorry."

As I pull into Clove's driveway, I realize no one else is home. It's just going to be Clove and me in her house.

Awkward, much?

Yes, very.

Carrying her in, I laid her down on the couch. I didn't want to go up to her room. Just, no. With that done, I sat awkwardly in a chair and turned on the TV, very, very low. About an hour later, Clove was still asleep, and I realized that I left my phone in my car.

Careful not the wake her up, I snuck out the door, shutting in gently, and walked out to my car. Picking up my phone, I discovered that I had six new texts.

1 from Marvel.

1 from Thresh.

And 5 from Glimmer.

I dismissed Thresh's, knowing it was probably something along the lines of "DUDE. WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING, CARRYING KNIFE GIRL OUT OF SCHOOL?"

I glanced briefly at Marvel's, which read: "Knife girl? Really? Is she like, dead?" I dismissed that one.

Then onto Glimmer's.

The first one: "OMG is Clove OK?"

The second one: "ANSWER ME CATO!"

The third one: "Is she dead?"

The fourth one: "CATO!"

The fifth one: "I'M SERIOUS!"

I quickly texted her back, "She's fine, sick, passed out. I took her home. GTG."

Sliding my phone into my pocket, I walked back into Clove's house, only to find her crouched behind the kitchen counter.

"Clove?" I asked incredulously.

"AAH!" She screamed, jumping up, and then I saw the knife in her hand. "What am I doing in my house? What are YOU doing in my house?"

I took a step forward and lowered her hand, which held the knife, "You passed out in science, Mrs. Medendorp had me drive you home!"

"Oh," She took a sigh of relief, as if she was worried I had kidnapped her.

I led her back to the couch and turned on I Love Lucy, one of her favorite shows. She sat down calmly with me beside her and she rested her head on my shoulder. After two episodes I could tell she was close to falling asleep again.

"Cato?" She asked sleepily.

I looked down at her, "Mhm?"

"Why aren't we friends anymore?" Her voice was barely there, and she yawned as soon as the words left her mouth.

I lightly kissed the top of her head, too soft for her to even notice. "I don't know Clover, I don't know."

Satisfied with my answer, for now, she snuggled into my side and fell asleep.

Yeah, she was definetly sick.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry it wasn't good. Hah, but really, you guys are lucky I'm updating at all. You know why? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! I'M 17! So please leave a review (And maybe a birthday wish!), even if it's a little late, it's always nice. <strong>

**Love, April!**


	3. Their Own Game

**Oh. Erm. Hai dere. So, good news is that I didn't die. Bad new is, I kind of failed a few of my exams. Good news is I still sort of passed the classes. Bad news is I haven't been on here in ages. Good news is I have new inspiration for this story. Bad news is I have to pee. Erm, I mean, hello again. So thank you too freaking everyone who kept faith in me.. And if you didn't, I'm so sorry. But let's try this thing again. Aight leggo.**

* * *

><p>If you've never meet Giselle Monroe, I envy you. She has an annoying habit of making everything (and I literally mean everything) about her. She's a drama queen and a diva and sometimes I think she belongs on Jersey Shores rather than in Panem High. She's a typical queen bee, and her range of communication varies from incoherent squeals and slang to words she can use very well when they're relating to her.<p>

Then only good thing about Giselle was that I hadn't be forced to talk to her in about 8 months. Of course, I could identify her all-too-familiar voice for three hallways down, and she was the schools most commonly talked about subject. However, she hadn't had the nerve to come talk with me face to face in a long while.

That all changed today, around ten o' something in the morning, when she decided to show up at my locker.

"Clear out blue bird Christmas singers, I need to talk to M."

Peeta and Finnick both gave me a weird look before turning around to simultaneously clear out. Not like I blamed them, I would've left too if I was given the choice. But I wasn't, so I had to stay and talk.

"What do you want, Glimmer?" I sighed, not giving her my attention. Because I knew Glimmer, and that would annoy her more than literally anything.

I was right. In a hot rage, she pulled me away from my locker, slamming it shut and throwing a hand over my mouth. "Don't you dare call me that horrendous name ever again, or so help me God, you won't have a mouth to call me anything with," She hissed.

I nodded without moving and trying to escape her hold on me.

She took this as her cue to continue, so she pulled her hand away and went on with whatever it was she had to tell me. "You're never going to guess who left school early today."

I rolled my eyes, "See, unlike you, I'm not interested in petty drama and gossip. Plenty of people leave school early and I don't care who decides to break the rules."

And with that I began to walk away from her. I knew she wouldn't be happy, but I had to find a space to escape the cruel and unusual torture it was talking with her. What I didn't expect was what she'd say next.

"It was Cato and Clove."

I turned around to a smirking Glimmer, leaning casually against my locker.

"Alright. You have my attention," I reconsidered, offering her my arm. She took it daintily and we walked together the way we used to. Our arms linked together, our steps perfectly in sync. We looked like a too-happy couple out of an old, sappy love story Glimmer used to make me watch with her.

"Dearest Clove was sick today, passed out in science or something," Glimmer fluttered her free hand around. She was never one to be bothered by insignificant details. She spared the population that much when spreading on the pointless drama "So big, strong Cato volunteered himself to take her home- getting excused from his classes along with it."

"That all?" I asked as we entered the cafeteria. We both blew off our cronies to sit together at one of the smaller tables meant for seating two.

She raised an eyebrow, "For the time being. But you should know just as well as me that nothing ever stays small in Panem."

I had to give her that. Underneath her too blonde hair, fake nails and airhead default mode- she had a brain. And her brain, whether I liked it or not, was capable of dark, great plans.

"You're nasty to the point of being evil, G," I shook my head lightly. There were points in my life when I looked back on the years before high school and wondered why exactly Glimmer and I had ever been friends. And then there were times when I knew exactly why. Good times when I saw flickers of the girl I used to know.

Glimmer let out a haughty laugh, "And could you even imagine the kind of damage we could do together? I mean, if I could put up with you long enough to do any damage."

I offered her my hand, which she took as I raised it to my lips. I didn't kiss it, the way I used to, I just left it there. "I know you want me."

"Please," Glimmer threw her head back, "Honestly, Marvel, you're about as sexy as Winne the Pooh. No one sexualizes Winne the Pooh. Everything about you screams virgin. It's painful and exhausting to look at you."

I raised an eyebrow, "Why am I like Winne the Pooh."

"Personally I blame the carboholic dwarf you like to call your friend," She motioned over to where I usually sit at lunch. Peeta, more specifically. "If you were hanging out with more people like Finnick, then you'd go from somewhere between dumpy and smoking to full out on fire."

"There's only one way to beat Cato and Clove at their own game," Glimmer nodded, obviously onto what I was suggesting. "So, Glim, will you go out with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>And . . scene! Ahh, I'm still so sorry for, y'know, totally disappearing for a long, long time. But thank you to all 51 of you who've followed this story and all 29 of you that favorite. I love you all so, so much! And I know it's a bit on the short side. But this way there can be more smallish updates? Yeah?<strong>

**Xx, April(:**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone. I'm sorry if you thought that a new chapter meant that I've updated whatever story you're reading right now, and I'd like to thank you all for your continued patience and interest you've given to my stories, but I've come to the conclusion that it's time for me to post this.

I owe it to you guys to let you know that I haven't been completely honest with all of you, and I don't want to get into details either. If I've already told you, that means you're important to me and I love you. If you have no clue what I'm talking about, that means I didn't think we're close enough. Sorry.

The real point of this, however, is that I'm going to be letting you know that I won't be coming back to this account, nor will I be updating or writing any new stories. Ever. But since I know there are people who have read my stories and still message me in an attempt to get me to update, I'm willing to make a deal.

Instead of just deleting my account and all my writing on it, I'm giving anyone who wants it the opportunity to adopt my stories, should you want them to be finished. All I ask you to do is send me a message telling me the story you want to adopt, as well as reasoning to why you want it and some kind of sample of your writing. You should also know that I'll be checking up on anyone who I allow to continue my stories, considering the amount of time and passion I've dedicated to them.

That being said, I'd once again like to thank each and every person who applied for one of my stories, gave me a review, followed or favorited me or my stories, or sent me a message. The friendships I've formed on this website will always be with me, and I know that I've grown as an author and a person during my time here. If you'd like to keep in touch with me, you can follow me on my tumblr account, hanlohan dot tumblr dot com, and message me there. I'll still be logging in to check my messages if anyone messages me in regards of adopting a story, but other than that, I won't be returning back here.

Thank you all so much for your time, and may you all have wonderful lives!

-Hannah.


End file.
